Coffee and Promises
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Fred Weasley is the co-owner of Weasley's Coffee Shop. Cho Chang is one of his favorite customers and has going to the shop since it opens. What will happen when she opens up to him on the day of the anniversary of her boyfriend Cedric Diggory's death? Written for both September Event: Sewing 101, and September Writing Club's Sophie's Shelf on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wiza


**Hey everyone. This story was written for September Event: Sewing 101, and September Writing Club's Sophie's Shelf. For Sewing 101 I used the prompt set of (dialogues) "I can't do this.", (AUs) Coffee Shop, and (characters) Cho Chang. For Sophie's Shelf I used the Trio Era Pairing of 2. Fred/Cho. Warnings for mentions of character death. I hope you all enjoy Coffee and Promises.**

Fred feels a smile form on his face as he sees her enter the coffee shop he co-owns and works at. Everyday like clockwork she comes in her daily order of coffee and a scone. Rain or shine. And everyday he looks forward to seeing her. Everyday he'd try to strike up a conversation with her and try to get to know her.

Cho smiles in that friendly manner of hers that he's become used to since she has started visiting the shop as she steps up to the counter. He thinks that she look beautiful in the blue dress she has chosen for the day.

"Hello, gorgeous," he says trying to be charming. "What'll it be today?"

"Fred we go through this every time I come here," she giggles at him. "I'll have a venti pumpkin spice latte with an extra shot of espresso and pumpkin scone," this she surprises him though by telling him she'll be staying there to drink her coffee and eat her scone.

"Coming right up," he says as he gives the order to George to prepare it. He rings her up carefully and gives her discount because she's a regular customer and they get a five percent discount this week.

Their hands meet as she hands him over a twenty and Fred really can't deny the sparks that fly at just that small amount of contact. He breaks her change and hands the money back watching sadly as she walks over to seat near the window and looks out at the rainy day.

"You should take your break now, Freddie," came his co-owner and brother George with a knowing smile. Pulling Fred close he then whispered, "You gonna finally pull up the nerve to ask her out?"

"I might," he whispered back with smile and a wink.

Grabbing both Cho's order and his own he walked confidently over to the table she had chosen. Placing her order in front of the table he pulls out a chair for himself. "Do you mind if I sit?" he asks her.

She nods as she continues to sip her coffee looking out the window sadly. It was then that he remembers that today is the anniversary of her ex-boyfriend Cedric's death. He puts his hand over hers and gives it sympathetic squeeze.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks prepared for the answer to be a no.

"Today's Cedric's anniversary," she gets out before she breaks down entirely. "It's never really been easy for me but especially so on this day." She tries to blot her eyes dry but fresh tears keep coming. "I can still see the look of shock on his face when they uncovered him in the morgue."

Never having had a significant other die the way that Cedric did he can never know the pain that Cho is going through. He can never know what it would feel like to see a loved ones face under one of those white sheets. He pulls her into a hug trying the best he can to be comforting. He has wanted to comfort her so bad since she first walked into the shop.

"I can't do this," she whispers sadly. "I don't think I can go on much longer, Fred. It isn't fair."

"I know it's not fair," he told her sitting back in his chair but still keep a hold of her hand, "But I think you're much stronger than you give yourself credit for. I think you can do this. With a little help."

"Whose going to help me?" She wiped a tear away from her eyes. "All my friends have cut me out of their lives after what happened to Cedric. Whose going to me?"

"I will," he makes her look him in the eye. "If you let me." He wipes away a tear that is making it's way down her cheek gently. "Will you let me help you, Cho?"

She nods and it brightens his heart to know that she is willing to let him help her. They spend the rest of his break chatting about this and that and little bit about Cedric. It saddens him when it is time to go back behind the counter because it meant their time was over.

"See you tomorrow then, Cho?"

She nods as she exits the coffee shop to head home.

He goes back to his job excited for what the next day would bring them.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Coffee and Promises. I might actually make this a multi-chapter story. I like AU's where Fred lives and gets a love life.**


End file.
